


Good Cop, Bad Cop

by The_Fictionist_Aura



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Bisexual, Blindside, Gen, Multi, NO ONE KNOWS, Will This Be a Slow Burn Or Not, bisexual oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fictionist_Aura/pseuds/The_Fictionist_Aura
Summary: Two minutes passed by and the door finally opened.  And they were face to face.  She had to say, his composure for someone who just found a random threat in their bedroom was remarkable.  His dark eyes had a brief pause of pure deadness before they were animated again.  One of his arms reached back to what looked like the sink of the bathroom and she heard a clink of metal. Chen didn’t move at all as he seamlessly pulled out a pistol and aimed it at her.  His other hand was now grasping at the towel around his waist.  She tried her best to not look down.“I remember you.  You’re the little Asian woman warrior from a while back that saved my ass.”It would have been a compliment  if it weren’t for the clear mocking tone of voice at the words ‘woman warrior’.“That’s one way to call me.”“Considering you are the one who just fucking showed up at my place in the middle of the goddamn night, I would say I can call you whatever I damn please!” His voice had quickly turned into a shout.   “And now I don’t get to fuck my wife since I’m going to have to take time out of my wife screwing schedule to kill you."





	1. Chapter 1

The bedroom was somehow still clean despite it being in the middle of the end of the world.  In the back of her mind, she heard a loud narrator’s voice speak with the gusto of old movie trailers.  ‘In a world, overrun with flesh eating zombies, one maid must clean up the floor and dust the lamps of the evil dictator’s personal bedroom...’

 

She felt bad for the maid. _Hope she doesn’t have to clean while he’s here._

 

The water running from the shower fluttered a bit and she felt a sharp pain in her chest.   _Nervous._

 

If she showed an ounce of that nervousness on her face, this was all over.  Chen knew that if this deal didn’t appeal to the leader of the Saviors, she would end the night either locked up in some hole or with a smashed skull.  Or some other twisted way Negan deemed fit.  And then her people would be truly screwed.  

 

So she couldn’t fuck up. She could only pray that Jadis had told her the truth when she had spoke to her about Negan.

 

_“He’s tough.  Talks a lot but gets shit done.  Definitely a pervert.”_

 

_Chen ran her fingers through her black hair to push it out of the way as she sat across from the other strong female leader.  As much as her stalemate with the opposing group irked her to no end, she couldn’t deny that Jadis’ opinions in general were pretty spot on.  She also knew that Jadis was somewhat of a feminazi - that she somewhat cared about Chen’s majority female group.  And also that it would take a very strong man to make Jadis even consider ‘bending the knee’._

 

_“And how do I know he won’t just take all my girls and have his way with them?”_

 

_Jadis shook her head, her bleached hair unmoving.  “Rape is against their code.”_

 

_“Fuck that, a code is just a code.  And a horny dick is still a horny dick.”_

 

_“Not after it gets cut off.  Or burned.”_

 

It wasn’t the best sell but considering Jadis’ group was slowly attempting to push her people back from their base near the dump and Chen had lost more men than she dared admit to a hoard recently, she didn’t feel she had a whole lot of choice in the matter.  So here she stood, in a light green ankle length coat, in the middle of Negan’s bedroom after knocking out about five guards outside unconscious.  From the Rick situation unfolding, it seemed like a bad idea to kill anyone.  

 

The shower stopped and Chen took a deep breath.  She wanted to press the fabric of the coat firmly against her body until it hurt.  Until it left red marks of a zipper down her stomach but instead, she moved her arms from around her stomach into her pockets.  

 

The shower head was dripping now and she could hear the rustle of a towel being brushed against his body.  He was humming too - a tune she couldn’t quite catch with the door being closed.  Somehow that made things worse.

 

Two minutes passed by and the door finally opened.  And they were face to face.  She had to say, his composure for someone who just found a random threat in their bedroom was remarkable.  His dark eyes had a brief pause of pure deadness before they were animated again.  One of his arms reached back to what looked like the sink of the bathroom and she heard a clink of metal. Chen didn’t move at all as he seamlessly pulled out a pistol and aimed it at her.  His other hand was now grasping at the towel around his waist.  She tried her best to not look down.

 

“I remember you.  You’re the little Asian woman warrior from a while back that saved my ass.”

 

It would have been a compliment  if it weren’t for the clear mocking tone of voice at the words ‘woman warrior’.  

 

“That’s one way to call me.”

 

“Considering you are the one who just fucking showed up at my place in the middle of the goddamn night, I would say I can call you whatever I damn please!” His voice had quickly turned into a shout.   “And now I don’t get to fuck my wife since I’m going to have to take time out of my wife screwing schedule to kill you,” he took a step closer and Chen quickly took her hands out of her pockets.  She raised them near her hand and waved them slightly.  As she did, her unzipped coat fell open slightly and she felt the cold of the room against her bare body.

 

Negan’s eyes wandered down and seemed to notice the lack of clothing underneath.  

 

“Did you come here to seduce me, little lady?”  Another step forward.

 

“No...that was just to show you I’m unarmed and that if I was, you would be dead already.”

 

He laughed at that, and leaned back a little. Chen did her best to keep a straight face.

 

“Hot damn.  Is it just me or did the apocalypse give all the ladies bigger balls than all the guys?”

 

“Think that’s how it was before anyways, to be honest.”

 

To her surprise, Negan’s armed hand fell to his side and he grinned at her after her rebuttal.  “Maybe so.”

 

And then he dropped his towel.  Chen kept her eyes on his face, knowing all too well what he wanted her to do.  He sauntered over to a dresser next to the bathroom door, his back now facing her even though he still held onto the gun.  He began looking through it, tossing a white t-shirt over his shoulder.  

 

“Well if you’re not here to kill me, you’re here for something else.  Have a seat, warrior lady.”

 

Still worried he could decided to shoot her at any moment, Chen walked backwards toward the closest bed corner to the door to leave.  Her eyes stayed focused on the gun still tense in Negan’s hand and tried to block out the rest of his naked form.

 

_He’s a spoiled brat._

 

“I am.  I want to make a proposal. I-”

 

He laughed again and now set the gun on top of the dresser as he started pulling up a pair of boxers over his waist.  “I”m sorry,” he said, grabbing the white t-shirt and still refusing to look at her in the face.  “The woman with 200 something people, mostly women, wants to make a deal with me?”

 

He bent over and reached the dresser now.  Chen frowned, not sure what he was doing or how to respond to the insult.  But from underneath, Negan pulled out a baseball bat - the baseball bat.  And Chen’s mouth went dry.  

 

“Sorry, I just need Lucille to hear you out as well.  I never leave her out of negotiations.  It’s rude not to involve your lady in these kind of things, you know?”  He had turned to face her now and was approaching with the bat swung over his shoulder.  In a tee and boxers, he somehow still managed to look just as intimidating and crazy.  It didn’t help that he towered over her even more as she sat down.  

 

“I completely understand,” she answered, forcing a calm smile. “But as I was saying, I have a proposal.  I heard you had an ongoing conflict going on.  Something about a Rick.”

 

Negan’s eyes still remained jovial at the name but she doubted that’s how he felt currently.  

 

“Jadis said you were the guy to go see.  I do have ‘200 something’ people as you say and we need help.  Mainly a place to say since we have more than enough food, supplies and weapons for us all to die happy.”

 

“And you came to big old daddy Negan to ask for shelter?”  His smile began wider than Chen had even thought possible.  She wasn’t surprised though.  It seemed he liked the power of being needed.

 

“Yes,” she looked at him up and down somewhat absent-mindedly.  In truth, she hated having full on eye contact with the freak but didn’t want to risk him thinking at that.  “You have shelter that we need.  What we have is supplies, food - “

 

“Already got all that-”

 

“And women.  Women that can fight and women that have had children. Fertile women.”

 

At this, Negan’s brows wrinkled and Chen’s heart did a small dance.   _Yes. Yes, this might actually work._

 

“So you got women with knifes and women with stretched out pussies is all I’m hearing,” he replied but it wasn’t said in anger.  He sounded curious.

 

“How many women do you have within the Saviors?”

 

“Enough.”

 

“I don’t think so.  You give us shelter, we give you your future generation,” She stood up as she spoke now, feeling as if she had finally got a chance to arrive at her point.  He still towered over her, now just a foot in between them.  “And we can fight for you.  Or we can take over busy work here in the Sanctuary and your men can do more fighting if you’re that paranoid, which I imagine you are.”

 

He tilted his head, still looking at her and not speaking.  His fingers moved a bit to adjust the grip on his bat.  

 

“You’ve built an amazing thing,” she continued, looking back at his face and making sure her hands didn’t ball into fists out of fear as they hang on her sides. “Safety in numbers, weapons, resources from other people but what about growth?  And not just “taking over people growth” but real growth within your walls.  Growth within your own people.”

 

“My own people and your people.” His face had gone complete neutral, the smile replaced with a line of lips.  His voice was calm.  Chen wasn’t sure if it was a good sign.  

 

“No, your people.  If I lead my girls into your care, they will trust you.  They trust me.”

 

“And let me guess, for these handful of bun ovens, you want to be in command of something here.  Maybe my second in command?  Third?  How far are you reaching tonight?”

“Not far.  I’ll take whatever I can get.  I’ll be a gardener for all I care.  Or a wife. ”

 

The grin was back as he whistled at the statement.  “Wow, you must really be in a pickle to be making that offer.  What changed your mind since the last time I saw you?  You seemed against my invitation then.”

 

“Jadis is up my ass and I lost some men,” she shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant in her honesty. “And unlike you people, we actually want families and lives to an extent.  And I need some sperm to do that.”

 

The bat moved from over his shoulder and in a second was hovering next to her head.  It blocked her side vision, leaving her with the view of Negan over her and the too far away door to leave.  He leaned forward, his face inched closer and closer to her face.

 

“You sure that’s the only reason you came crawling to me tonight?”  His voice sounded terribly suggestive and low.  “You sure you’re not just offering up your people to seal a deal and somehow ruin what we’ve got going here?  Because this is all just sounding a little too fucking good to be true.”

 

“I’m not here to take your throne, I don’t care about power. I-”

 

“You just want your people safe and sound. Yeah.  That’s what a lot of people say.  It’s what they do that’s more interesting.”  The bat seemed to inch a bit closer to her face but she kept her eyes on Negan’s face as he continued.  “Why are you so willing to just give your people to me?  You do realize I could just kill you and take them all and force them to work somewhere else if I really wanted to?”

 

“And then have a bunch of angry, rebellious workers?  No, that’s not your style, Negan.  Even I know that.  And I imagine breaking 200 people is more manpower than you can spare at the moment.”

 

“Smart Asian girl,” he teased, leaning back away from her face.  She let out a breath more freely.

 

“But if we do this, I can’t have any of this leader bullshit from you.” He waved his free hand in a circular motion around her face.  “You won’t be a wife - that’s too much of  a waste.  But I’m sure we can find something for you, lady.  Something with guns and knives. We can even get you a man…” he paused, “or a lady.  So long as you do what you just promised...it doesn’t sound that bad.  But you have to answer one question for me and you better have the right answer otherwise this bat is going right through your pretty skull.”

 

Chen just blinked back, ignoring how suddenly her hands were numb.

 

“Why are you making this proposal?  Why?”  And then Negan moved the bat out away from her head, his arm posed to swing.

 

“I’m going to open my jacket,” she said instead and again Negan’s face was full of confusion. “And that will answer your question.  I’m telling you before I do it so you don’t bash my skull in when my hands move.”

 

Negan nodded in reply, eyes now glued to her body instead of her face.  

 

_Here it goes - do or die._

 

She opened her jacket in the same fashion a flasher would, hands holding the two sides open.  She had thought about dropping the coat fully for a more dramatic effect but figured if she was going to die, she wanted to die not butt ass naked and freezing in Negan’s bedroom.  

 

His eyes narrowed and his mouth had went back to the old thin line.

 

Chen’s body was dirty, with some stretch marks and a few scars from fights and hunting. What was more noticeable was the large growth on her right breast, weighing it down to sag a good inch after her left breast.  The growth was a grey brown color, like a lifeless bruise.

 

“It runs in the family,” she said, continuing to look at his face instead of down at her own body. “My mother got it, had it removed and then got it in her liver, and some other organs I can’t remember anymore.  And she even did chemo for a bit but she still died. So unless I can find a surgeon that knows how to properly chop off my tit and magically cure cancer, I will not live long enough to try and sabotage your fucking Sanctuary so you can rest and fuck your wives with ease, Negan.”

 

At the cursing, he looked back up at her face, his own expression still somewhat unreadable.  But not angry.

 

“Besides, when you’re dying, you find you only have time for certain things like enjoying life and making sure the people you leave behind don’t die too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda want this to be a long fic but I have no idea if people would be interested xD there's so many Negan and OCs and I hate being typical. We'll see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Classic Negan taking his dick out and measuring it basically.

She now sat on the floor of some sort of jail cell.  Not necessarily comfortable but not the worst.  The walls around her were a filthy teal and the floor was cold concrete.  The floor was surprisingly spotless and smelled like some sort of cheap cleaning product.  She imagined it had been cleaned from the mess the last person had left in it.  Chen didn’t want to think about whether or not that person was still alive.

 

She had woken up from sleeping on the concrete floor and had been staring at the crack of light from outside the tiny room for the past hour.  From the look she had gotten when she had been half dragged half walked into her small prison last night, it was an underground makeshift jail.  There was no way to tell what time it was.  She usually only slept for 5 hours so with the added hour - it would have been maybe seven in the morning.  But since she had woken up, there were no footsteps and signs of life outside her door.  

 

Normally, she would have worried she had been forgotten but from what she could tell, Negan was not a very forgetful man.  She still remembered.

 

_ Four men with three guns and one crossbow came rushing through the door and quickly shoved Negan out of the way.  Chen barely had time to cover herself before she had two gun barrels in her face. _

 

_ “On your knees!”  A blur of blonde shouted and she complied without a second thought. _

 

_ “Whoa, whoa, D.  Slow dooooown.”  Negan’s voice floated from far above her but she kept her eyes locked on the guns on her face.  “The lady and I were just having a chat.” _

 

_ The two guns lowered but Chen continued to look straight ahead.  _

 

_ “Though I am curious as to how in the fuck did she manage to get in here...we can have a chat by the good old fire about that later.”  Negan stepped forward and forcefully slammed a hand down on the loud blonde’s shoulder.  The strength of the gesture jotted the other man, as much as he tried to hide it.  “See that our guest gets a nice dark corner to marinate overnight.  I want her nice and tender in the morning.” _

 

That last remark did not leave Chen with the best feeling in the world.  She had told her second in command, Katie, to wait for her for a good five days before presuming she was captured or dead.  From that point on, it was up to Katie to save the rest of her people and for Chen to die in enemy arms.  

 

After what felt like twenty more minutes of stewing over different ways Negan may kill her, she began to hear very faint and distant footsteps.  Male voices were joking and laughing.  She closed her eyes, trying to get a sense of where they were coming from but the hallways seemed to carry echos from all directions.  

 

“That iron better be ready by now, D.  I’m bringing the package real soon.”  The tone was enough for her to know that Negan was amongst the group heading her way.  The strange statement had been said into what sounded like a walkie talkie.  There was a staticy reply she couldn’t place either. 

 

_ Thunk. Thunk.  _

 

In the small bit of light from the bottom of the door, there were now stripes of shadows.  Many pairs of feet.

 

“Yo head bitch bee queen chick,” there was another thunk on the door and Chen imagined it was that bat smacking against the metal.  “Or maybe I should call you lady pimp, I haven’t decided.  But raise and shine, we’ve got show and tell and you’re the star.”

 

Instinctually, Chen found herself hugging her knees to her chest and staring at the shadows on the floor near her feet.  Without seeing his face, she found she had no idea what to say in response.  _  Is he angry? _

 

“Hello?  I know you’re not dead in there unless you found some magic way to bash your brains in with the doorknob.” 

 

A pause.  

 

“Well don’t be rude to your guests and let us in.”

 

_ Let him in? _

 

Warily, Chen rose to her feet, the worn fabric on her coat brushing against the concrete floor just as she stood.  Her eyes moved to the grey doorknob in confusion.   _ There was no way… _

 

“I’ll give you until the count of three - “  Chen felt a tightness in her chest and quickly made a grab at the handle.  It rattled loudly but didn’t budge.  There was laughter almost immediately and her face turned red in embarrassment.  _  Must be the walls making me do stupid shit.  _  While she didn’t know the other men with him, it was easy to tell the deep chuckle coming from Negan himself.  “Ah good, you’re awake.”

 

Her hands were still on the knob as the door was pulled open into the hallway.  She clumsily let go and found herself looking back at Negan and five other men dressing in dull green and each armed with a machine gun.  

 

“Wow, you are looking rough.  And you were probably cold, all alone, dressed in nothing,” Negan’s eyes raked her body up and down in what she was slowly realizing was a theme. She hugged her jacket closed.  “You hungry?”

 

Chen took a deep breath and tried to think of a smart answer to reply back.  But all she knew was her neck hurt and she was probably going to die in the next hour.

 

“No.”  Her voice was lower than usual and she could feel her usual dry morning breath ooze out as she spoke. 

 

“Good, because you don’t have any points yet and I’m not feeling generous after the traumatic break in I had last night.  Let’s roll,”  With that, a man grabbed each of her arms and dragged her the same way she came.  Negan turned his back on her and lead the group, the metal buckle from his belt jingling as they walked out of the basement.  Chen was half expecting more saucy banter but the male leader was silent.  His back was covered in the usual leather jacket that almost was too shiny and flawless.   _ I bet he has some poor bloke buff it or something.   _

 

The group walked up a few stairs and seemed to be headed toward the center of the main floor.  Chen had climbed along the side of the building to sneak in last night and was only able to tell from some of the windows where they might be in the fortress that was the Sanctuary.  So she truly had no idea where they were or where the nearest exit would even be.  As they walked deeper and deeper, she noticed people were gathering in a large crowd and the rare smell of burning coals grew stronger.  

 

As dense and chattery as the crowd was getting, they were very quick to make way for Negan and his small group as they walked closer and closer to what Chen realized was a giant furnace.  She recognized the loud blonde man from the night before, leaning against the wall near the flames.  One of his hands was covered in a industrial looking glove and holding onto some sort of rod into the flames.  He remained stoic despite the sudden silence and kneeling men as Negan stopped a few feet away from him.  And then Negan spun around, the bat he had had resting on his shoulder during the walk over now swinging like a  pendulum near his feet.  Chen couldn’t help wondering what he has done Before that gave him such a bizarre hunger for public speaking.  

 

“Late last night, I had a visitor crawling down my chimney and tell me about all the gifts they were going to get us for Christmas,” Negan said, grinning out to the sea of people staring up at him.   “And I just felt I had to  _ share the news. _ ”  A wave of a hand.

 

The two men holding onto Chen dragged her closer to Negan, like a ragdoll on display.  She frowned, looking out to the faces of the so called Saviors.  There was a mixture of men, and women.  A few young bodies in the mix but overall, she could tell these people were the main inhabitants of the factory rather than the muscle.  She could tell not only by the demographic of the group but the looks on their faces.  There were some expressionless faces, some heads bowed  down and not seeing and even two smiles.  But in their eyes, she could see fear mingled with grief and anger and a bit of respect.  It made her stomach pinch.

 

“This here is the head honcho of that lady group that saved us from those spear red necks a while back.  She snuck into my bedroom last night and started talking about fucking shelter and resources - fancy talk really.  What she was really trying to say is that she needed...saving.”  Negan leaned back slightly, looking out to the crowd as if expecting something.  “Saving?  Get it….saviors.”  People in the crowd began looking towards each other silently.  

 

Negan let out a dramatic sigh and shook his head.  “Never mind - bad joke.  But either way, this lady has asked for a part at our table and our house.  And us being the Saviors - we gotta at least listen to the bitch, right?” He gave a nod to the men holding Chen and she winced as they shoved her forward and let go of her arms at the same time.  She fell straight forward, barely escaping having her nose crushed by the weight of her own head.  But she got up immediately and hurriedly zipped up her jacket as she stood.  Before she could think of anything else, she felt a rough hand on the back of her neck.  Negan squeezed it once and then held onto his grip.  Though she couldn’t see his face from behind, she imagined he was grinning ear to ear. 

 

“Well, lady pimp, I got you a bigger audience for your sales pitch.  Show them what you got.”

 

Chen blinked.   _ So he’s not going to kill me…? _

 

She straightened her back up a bit and took a deep breath.  The firm hand on her neck was not helping her gather her wits for a speech of sorts but she knew better than to look remotely bothered by it.  With one hand, she pulled the hair that had fallen over her face thanks to the fall before speaking.  

 

“My name’s Chen and like he said, I am the leader of the female group.  I came to offer a solution to our mutual problem.”

 

Behind her, she could hear Negan let out a low chuckle at the word ‘mutual’.  Her jaw locked for a second but she continued speaking, trying to make eye contact with as many kneeling people as possible.  

 

“My 200 girls - and some guys - and I have been surviving.  Been doing pretty well for ourselves actually.  We lost some people recently,” here Chen’s eyes strung and she fought the urge to think of  _ her _ , “but we still remain a large unit.  And I want to remain that way the same way I’m sure all of you want to continue surviving in peace.”  She paused, thinking about the story about Rick Jadis had told her.  “Well relative peace.”  

 

“But that’s just what we have been doing.  Surviving,”  She could see some confused faces at that statement.  “But what about living?  I know it’s a bit of a debate these days - trying to having a family while walkers roam around and danger and lack of food are legitimate concerns, I understand.  But if you are sheltered, if you know how to defend yourselves, if you are the Saviors, then I believe you deserve to live as well.  I know I want to.  And I know my people want to.” 

 

The only sound now was the crackling of the furnace and distant walkers from the outside fence.  

 

“I ask if you wish to live - to truly live.  Yes, we need shelter mainly.  We have food, we have great scavengers and jacks of all trades.  We have a tattoo artist even if anyone wants that.” She smiled briefly, realizing how stoic she was sounding.   _ I need them to like me. _   “And we will happily do that here, with the Saviors.  We want shelter.  And we also want to live - to build families.  And I know there is at least some of you that want to - that haven’t found your match in the rather limited picking of the new world.  So, let’s work together and-”

 

“Make some babies!”  

 

Chen could feel the vibration of the yell through his hand.  She smiled again, biting the inside of her cheek to avoid looking annoyed by the childish interruption.  

 

“Lady pimp here wants to live with us, work for us - earn points like we all do, follow the rules like we all do and have us make babies and little happy families with her folks.”

 

“Not everyone wants babies, Negan,” Chen found herself responding, not liking the short way he had described her intentions to the people that were beginning to look like her judge and jury.  “Some just want some...friendly benefits.”  At that, she noticed some of the men with guns in the back shuffle on their feet.   _ Horny fucks. _

 

The hand squeezed again, this time tighter and strong enough to stop her breathing.  But she kept her face calm.  And then she felt herself being pulled back, to Negan’s side.  He looked down at her then, his mouth, as she suspected, in a full grin.

 

“Well goddamn, you are truly earning your new name, aren’t you lady pimp.”  He turned back to the crowd.  “You may stand.”

 

They did.  And Chen wondered how much any of them really wanted to be there.  

 

“You’ve heard her deal.  And now I ask you if it’s something you want.  I know that some of you are single and ready to fucking mingle and some of you are sick of seeing the same fucks day in and day out.  It’s not something I’ve really thought on fixing until this woman here reminded me of it.”  The hand pushed her neck forward and Chen used her feet to steady herself.  “I know it is tempting to just take but I ask you to use your brains and not your dicks and pussies before I hear any answers.”

 

He paused.  Chen was openly watching him now.  His demeanor had a slight shift.  His voice was calm, his eyebrows settled from their constant dancing and his back straightened from the theatrical lean.  He, for once, seemed serious.  

 

“That’s a lot of mouths to feed.  A lot more yapping, a lot more sound, a lot more literal and not literal shit to deal with.  If we say yes, I will not do this half assed. We will need to increase the stocks we have, find more weapons, some jobs will change, we will need a whole new fucking routine to adjust to.  And we will have the new group’s help, of course, but it will still be a change.  We can do it for sure but I need to know if it’s something you want to do and you’re willing to fucking work for.”

 

The crowd reaction seemed mixed.  There were a few nods but most heads remained still.  

 

“I’m not going to ask you to decide now because that’s a whole lot of shit I just gave you to think about and I want you all to think on it long and hard -  just like my dick on a Tuesday night.” 

 

Chen winced openly and out of the corner of her eye, she could tell Negan had noticed.  

 

“You have all day today to think on it.  You all still have work to do but dinner will be an hour early so you have more time to figure out what you want.  Tomorrow morning, we met here, same time, same place and we decide what we want for the Saviors’ future.  As you were.”  And with that, people quickly began filing out, some of the gunman included.  Negan’s hand finally fell from her neck and despite herself, Chen rubbed the place the hand had just left.  It felt as if fire ants had been marching along the skin.  All she wanted to do was shower. 

 

“Not a fan of being choked, baby?”  Negan stepped in forward of her.  His eyes had gone from the serious tone he had addressing his group back to a playful facade.  “I can fix that, you know.”

 

Chen rolled her eyes and just looked up at him.   _ I am not sulking, I am not sulking… _

 

There was a good minute of silent eye contact before Negan spoke again.  

 

“D, tell someone to get the clothes room ready.  Our visitor can’t be naked all day, she might catch a fucking cold at this rate.”

 

And then his grin slacked as he licked his lips and continued to stare into her eyes.  “You know, I got something just your size.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the premiere inspired me - I've also been reading the comics now - they are amazing and if you haven't read them and you are hungry for more Negan, I can't recommend them enough. Hope Chen didn't appear too weak - I figured being locked in a cell for a while would rattle anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

The same two rough men appeared on either side of her and began hauling her back towards the main floor, this time leading the way while Negan almost leisurely walked behind them.  Chen couldn’t actually see the giant man that had been casually choking her earlier but she could hear the thud of his boots, the shifting of his jacket and the softest of jingles from a belt buckle behind her. 

 

As they walked through the still crowded but more dispersed floor, there would be occasionally stops.  At first, she was distracted by the stops, having to steady herself on her feet when they happened since neither of the men holding her gave any verbal warnings to them.  After the third one, she began to realize that Negan was the one stopping.

 

“Yeah man.  Nah, I get you sirree.  Manure can be a downright bitch to find,” Though Chen could still tell which voice was Negan’s, he was no longer projecting and as dramatic as he was when addressing the crowd. “It’s gotta be fresh out the cow’s ass at this point. Maybe we can rely some scouts to go farm hunting.  That could get you something useful for those stubborn greens or at least some shiny new shovels, huh?”

 

There was a low tone, that sounded like someone giving gratitude. 

 

“No problem at all, Paul!  Food is still just as important as guns and pussy.  You have any more troubles, you know where to find me.”

 

There was a tug and Chen was being dragged again, towards another flight of stairs. As she walked, she tried to hide a grimace.  The draft between her thighs felt more and more present. She looked down and noticed some men watching as they headed towards the upper floors.  She tried not to notice where they were looking. 

 

It was a few more minutes before they were walking down another grey hallway.  The men stopped in front of the third door they passed and waited. Chen heard Negan walk forward before she saw him.  He still hadn’t spoken to her on their way to this room and it seemed that wasn’t changing any time soon. He pushed at the door with a flat hand and entered the room before her; almost as if she wasn’t there. 

 

The men tugged at her arms again, just before they followed him in.

 

The first thing she noticed was the sudden wide variety of colors in the room.  The room was about two times the size of Negan’s bedroom, but instead of a homey decor, the walls and center of the room were filled in racks, with piles of folded clothes on them.  No two racks matched in height of design, some black and plastic and others made of rusted silver. As they came closer, walking down an aisle, she noticed labels hung on the sides of some of the racks.  “XL, Women, Long Sleeve.” “M, Kids, Tanks.” “S, Women, Underwear.” Reds, pinks, teals, and yellows lined the walls and Chen had blinked a few times to have her eyes adjust. 

 

Without warning, the two men let go over her arms mid stride.  

 

_ Assholes. _

 

Now practiced, she steadied herself quicker and immediately rubbed her arms, relieved at the feeling of blood flow being restored.  She glanced back at them with a raised eyebrow but both just looked back at her with permanent frowns. She looked forward and then around.  Negan was nowhere to be found. 

 

“Did you let her go yet?”

 

Chen’s head turned towards the yell.   _ Yet? _

 

Negan was toward the back of the room.  Not bothering to look back now, she began walking towards his voice, despite really having no desire to.  Anything to avoid the dragging. 

 

“Yes, boss.”  One of the men answered dully from behind her.  

 

“Well, hurry up.  I found just the number I was looking for.”

 

She continued following his voice until she could see the black of his jacket poking through some rack gaps.  As she turned and started walking down the aisle he was standing in the middle of, she noticed he seemed to be holding something black in his hands.  

 

He turned to her, another wide grin on his face.

 

“You know, I expected you to be a lot more gushy about our little shop here.  Most ladies go berserk at the bare resemblance to a clothing store. I had a wife once on her knees ready to blow me for gracing her with her first look at this place.” Eyes still on her, his hand reached out to the rack in front of him.  “Mind you, she always has a hard on for this shit.” 

 

Chen glanced at where his hand was resting.  The clothing on this rack was a mix of reds, blacks and whites.  She began noticing that some bras and lace were in the mix and her eyes grew wide, finally realizing what she was looking at.

 

_ Racks of lingerie. _

 

“Judging by that look, these may not be your taste.” He let go of the rack and used both of his hands to reveal what he was holding.  “Still...this is all yours now, baby.”

 

It was a black, sheer babydoll, with heart shapes on the nipples.  

 

“Your hips would look fucking divine in this shit.”

Chen blinked again before getting the voice to properly speak.  

 

“I’m not wearing that.”

 

Negan’s grin somehow got wider.  “Oh, don’t be prude now, warrior lady.  You’re gonna want this if you want to ‘make a family’ here.” He glanced down at the hanging piece of lingerie. “Maybe we can get a sewing chick to fix it so it can fit your cancer tit and boom - you’ll get baby making juice in you yet.”  He tossed it at Chen and starting walking forward. 

 

Chen could feel her face growing hot as she held the babydoll she just caught in her hands.  She didn’t know if she should feel more disgusted or scared that Negan seemed to be accounting for what her body could fit into.  Or the comment about making a family despite her terminal condition and how those two things in one sentence made no sense to her at all.  She gave her head a small shake and looked properly at the garment. It had been a while since she had seen clothing in good condition. She could feel that there were no holes and it clearly had been washed with care.

 

She held on it in one hand and continued following Negan as he walked down more aisles.  He stayed a few strides ahead of her, pausing to grab things from piles he seemed to have memorized. Occasionally, he would look at her up and down before picking something.  

 

All of the items seemed to have less fabric than Chen cared for. 

 

“Am I just following you as you pick thongs and shit I’m not going to wear?” Chen asked after a while, feeling tired of the silence. 

 

He chuckled and pointed towards a rack nearby as he walked toward it. The clothes here were looking more normal, with piles of what looked like t-shirts and jeans.  

 

“No, darling.”  He stopped, and turned to look at her, no longer smiling but calm.  He posed up against the end of the aisle, legs half crossed, with a pile of clothing in one arm. “I was just getting to the good stuff.  Here and all ranks left to the wall should have something your size and taste I think. We keep the good shit in the back.” He paused, and let his eyes rack over her body again.  Chen held back a shiver. She was fully covered in her jacket but it was as if he was blatantly staring straight through it.  _ Jadis was not kidding.  _

 

“And you’re just going to let me have whatever I want?” Chen crossed arms over her chest. “Because if the deal is me wearing one of those outfits and bending over, then fuck you.”

 

Negan’s eyes narrowed slightly.  “No catch. If this deal works out, you’re gonna need these clothes anyway.  Consider it your welcoming present.” He paused. “If the deal doesn’t work out, then I don’t have to send back your dead body naked under that jacket.”

 

_ Touche. _

 

Chen looked at the rack closest to her.  These would be amazing for everyone back at base, she couldn’t help thinking.  She could picture certain girls crying over a new shirt or pants. They even had XL for some of her bigger girls; it was hard to find fits for them at times.  

 

Her hand found itself fingering which looked like a blue t-shirt.  She kept her expression neutral as she took it off the rack. In her stomach, she could feel a knot growing.  This is what she wanted; what everyone had wanted really. Yet part of it felt wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a minute. I personally don’t like the newest season of TWD but I was re-reading the first two chapters of this and dug up my outline for it. I confess, this does feel like a filler chapter.


End file.
